Master's Plaything
by Marchgirl
Summary: Seras Victoria is a new vampire and has no idea how to live as a vampire. For example, do vampires have sex? Well Alucard has read his new servant's mind and is ready and willing to answer that question for her. Oh my! Rated M for a reason - NOT FOR KIDS


_**Hi! Not too long ago I checked out the first Hellsing series and fell in love. The voice actor for Alucard is Crispin Freeman whose sexy voice has always thrilled me so I just had to write something that conveyed that sexiness to me. If you're a fan like me then you should definitely be able to imagine Alucard/Crispin in this fic. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Master's Plaything**_

**Seras **walked the streets of London after dusk. That was the only time she could feel like the human she used to be. Just for a few hours she pretended that she was normal. People smiled at her and men flirted with her.

Was that what she missed – that chance encounter with a man? The way men looked at her curvy body and the smiles because they were interested? That look and smile could lead to dinner and drinks then maybe some making out but nothing more. No more because she was a virgin and she had been waiting for the right man to give that virginity to but now that too was lost to her, just as the sun was.

Seras hugged her waist and sighed. All that was lost to her but most of all she was lonely. There was no one she could share this experience with. Everyone at Hellsing was human and while for the most part they treated her as if she was human – she still had not one friend she could confide in about her hunger for blood.

Blood. She could hear it as it pulsed through human veins. The moment someone cut themselves or got a simple nose bleed – she could smell it and she lusted for it.

_**Police Girl, we have a job. Meet me underground.**_

"Yes Master." She answered aloud and looked for the nearest subway terminal. Alucard, her master commanded and she obeyed. There might have been a hint of resistance in her but his pull on her was absolute. She lived now only to serve him and she lived this death because of him. She hadn't wanted to die so now she lived as a vampire.

* * *

**Sir** Integra Wingate Hellsing was waiting for them when they emerged from the tunnel. A thin cigar was in the corner of her mouth. She was a beautiful blond woman with brass balls.

"Alucard how was it?" One foot tapped up then down as she crossed her arms and looked up into her vampire's face.

The wide-brimmed red hat hid his face as he approached Integra. He stopped before her then lifted his head to stare at her over the yellow lenses of his glasses. "Typical. Multiple ghouls and two Freaks. We took care of them." Alucard glanced back at Seras. "My little Police Girl worked hard tonight." He chuckled sexily looking her up and down.

Seras Victoria was a mess. She was covered in soot, bone and blood. Since she'd met Alucard while in town and it had been just the two of them, she'd had to kill with only her bare hands. She felt disgusting. "Sir may we go now? I'd love a shower." She refrained from complaining because with these two – she never won an argument.

"Yesss, right." Sir Integra drawled as she looked the girl up and down. "I'll call a car for you. Try to stay out of sight would you please. Alucard?" She questioned his plans.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll get home on my own." Alucard looked up at the night sky as he walked away from his women. His boots clacked against the pavement and his coat swung about his legs. In moments he was but a shadow and then nothing.

"Good night Victoria." Sir Hellsing said before sliding into her car leaving the female vampire on the sidewalk.

Seras sighed and moved to a shadowy corner. Other Hellsing operatives were cleaning up the mess she and her master had left behind. They were a bit short on personnel so that is why it had been just the two of them tonight. They'd lost many men to the Freaks and until more men could be trained it was up to the vampires to do all the fighting. Or rather - her.

Master Alucard took out a few of the ghouls with his pistols but he preferred having fun with the Freaks or false vampires. He was of course stronger than them but occasionally he fought smart prey and Alucard got to enjoy the hunt.

Finally a car pulled up to the curb and Seras got in. She nodded to the man and he smiled at her despite her disgusting appearance. Curiously the human males she worked with found her still sexy even though she could kill them with just a flick of her finger. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the scent of death that covered her.

It came to her again, that day when she was reborn. The events leading up to meeting her master she tended to skip. Her focus, as always was when he took her in his arms. She remembered Alucard's red eyes peering down at her before showing his white fangs and sinking them into her flesh. Touching her neck, she could feel his mouth fastening onto her flesh, wet and warm, sucking her very life away. It should have frightened her but it had and it still does – arouse her.

Beneath her blouse, inside her bra, the flesh around her nipples tightened making them stand up. Seras shifted and the seam in her bra scratched her sensitive flesh. She held back a moan and turned more towards the car door.

Blinking, she opened her eyes. She needed to get rid of her arousal before it moved down between her legs. Tight blue jeans covered her legs but she had a passion for sexy underwear. During the fight, her little bikinis had traveled upwards baring the flesh no one could see and if she kept thinking along these lines, the now snug underwear would soon become damp.

The car was moving quickly and the sights should have been a blur to her but with her improved vision she saw everything clearly even though it was now nearing midnight. The ghouls had been spread throughout the subway tunnels and it had taken some time to find them all. Seras shifted again and was still very aware that her body yearned for a physical release. This always happened when she was forced to fight hand-to-hand. When she had her cannon, these feelings rarely surfaced but having to crush skulls and tear out hearts with her supernatural strength gave her a rush, that plus the fact that for some reason her master had stayed close to watch her fight. All of that combined had heightened her senses sexually.

Seras had found herself doing all she could to make him notice her body. Alucard as a true vampire had many mysterious powers so she often wondered if he could see through her clothes. This night she'd wanted him to! To see her large breasts shake and bounce as she killed. She wanted his eyes on her hips and ass as she chased down a ghoul. She'd glanced at him several times. Alucard had watched silently but wore a superior smile that could tease and frustrate.

At last they were home. Seras thanked the driver then headed into the main house. Being a vampire had some privileges; at least she wasn't in one of the outbuildings. A grimace crossed her face as she went down the stairs to the stone dungeons. Main house yes but living beneath it! Still she had her own room and bath.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Seras stripped off jeans and shirt instantly feeling better. Most of the ghoul remains were on her clothes but still she wouldn't feel clean until she'd bathed. She looked down at herself. Nipples protruding from the silky bra – still aroused. High cut bikinis showing the curve of her hips. One hand slid behind her to the plump curve of her ass. Smooth skin warmed to her touch and she laughed because the bikini was nowhere to be found except around her waist.

She padded to the bathroom and wondered if her master would find her attractive like this. At her turning she'd been a virgin and still was. She often wanted to ask Alucard if vampires had sex but could never get up the nerve to ask. _What if he thought she was asking him to take her virginity?! _Seras blushed.

Her underwear littered the floor and she bent over to turn on the water. She grabbed a towel and put it next to the shower. When steam escaped the stall, Seras got in sighing in pleasure. At least she hadn't been denied hot showers. Grabbing the shampoo, she started on her hair first.

* * *

**Alucard** couldn't seem to rid himself of his smile. His Police Girl was finally starting to feel more like a vampire. The killing was sexual, meant to be enjoyed. The silly girl had been denying herself from the start though she had enjoyed him drinking her blood. The girl was still trying to be human so he'd let her be. He'd taught her nothing of what her body could do or feel. In time she would want to more about her new life as a vampire and it appeared that time was now – at least as far as sex was concerned.

Of course he could read her mind. He knew her thoughts and feelings. She was slow to realize that she was his to do with what he wanted. If he'd wanted her body, there would have been nothing for her to do but give it. By refusing to drink blood and be free of him, the Police Girl had given herself to him – body and soul.

Tonight her thoughts and actions were all heightened to truly make him desire her. Alucard could actually feel the hardness of her nipples and the dampness she tried to deny between those other soft lips.

He'd returned home to await her arrival. When she'd taken off her clothes, he'd done the same. Gloves, coat, hat, boots, slacks, jacket, tie and shirt draped themselves over his high-backed chair. He'd kept the glasses on. _Why not?_ He chuckled as his long dark hair tickled the small of his back. _Police Girl should grow out her hair as well. Something else she should let go of – modern hair styles._

Alucard stepped into the wall then headed for Seras Victoria's shower. He could see her. All of her. Four red eyes on each side of the shower walls watched her bathe. _She has such a luscious little body. Hard to believe she'd remained a virgin with a body like that! But she couldn't be with me now if she hadn't been a virgin. _Alucard could hear the water flowing through the pipes. He was just a wall away. "Now my Police Girl, time for me to give you another new first!" Laughing he slipped through the wall.

* * *

**Fingers** entwined in her hair, eyes closed to keep out the shampoo; Seras heard her master's voice in her mind as well as her ears. "What?!" She tilted her head to one side waiting again to hear what he'd said. "Master…" Suddenly she screamed loudly, her voice echoing off the tile.

"You sure do scare easily for a vampire." Alucard chuckled as his hands settled on the police girl's waist then pushed her under the spray. "I've come to join you my pet. Screaming is not the best way to welcome your master. Kiss me Police Girl." Alucard stared down into her face looking over the rims of his glasses just as amused as he was turned on.

Seras blinked continuously in shock. She'd felt a presence then opened her eyes to see Alucard. Her fingers felt frozen to her head and the hands at her waist burned. _Master is naked in the shower with me!! Master is naked! With me! Master is NAKED!! _She knew the male form, in this modern age even virgins knew what a nude male looked like but-but here was one right in front of her and he wasn't just any man. This was Alucard, a true Nosferatu – ages old and the man who owned her soul! **"M-master?!" **Belatedly she dropped her hands to cup and cover her breasts and drew her legs together. Even while she covered what had already been seen, her own red eyes devoured the male flesh before her.

Alucard was tall, at least six feet. His dark hair was hanging loose about his shoulders and torso. The water and steam had it curling at the edges. She skipped his ever watchful eyes and moved to his chest and shoulders. He was slim yet his shoulders were broad and she swallowed because she'd always thought it was his trench coat that gave him those shoulders. His chest was devoid of hair and pale but burnished nipples greeted her gaze stiffly. Seras continued down to his rock hard belly, abs clearly visible and just below his navel a faint trail of hairs leading to… "Oh my!" She whispered. Hair thick and shiny with water provided a soft drop back for an amazing penis.

It was rising as she watched. Over twelve inches, as thick as her wrist and it looked as hard as steel. Now it was pressing against that wet dark hair reaching up towards his belly. Seras blinked to see below that rod of flesh a heavy sac. Just seeing it – she wanted to reach out and squeeze it to find out what it felt like!

"Like what you see? You must for you licked your lips my little Police Girl." Alucard laughed deeply enjoying himself. So enraptured she was by his body that she didn't notice his hands smoothing over her wide hips.

Hearing her master's voice broke the spell and Seras jerked. She blinked rapidly as the water streamed over her head. She became aware that she was pressing her hands against her nipples and gently flexing her fingers against her breast flesh. Her mouth dropped open and she wiggled against the hands stroking her hips. "Wh-what are you doing?! Master! _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

"So now you notice my touch? I was beginning to wonder if you ever would!" Alucard stepped closer. "No need to shout, I'm right here and you can't possibly tell me you don't know what _we are_ about to do! You may be a virgin but you know about love making. Sex has been on your brain all night my Police Girl; I just thought I'd show you what you'd been missing!" Over his steamed glasses he saw her blush as she realized he'd been reading her mind.

"That-that doesn't mean…this…shouldn't we…talk…first!" Her voice went high when he stepped ever closer and licked her neck. "M-master, I don't think -!" Seras went silent as she felt the caress of his teeth before they sank into her flesh. She felt her legs become like the water falling down on them. Her hands grabbed his shoulders for support. Such a feeling of rapture overtook her body as Alucard sucked her blood and then his hands…his hands, one slipped around to cup her ass and pull her tight against his body while the other circled her back to hold her still for his ravishment.

Alucard only took a taste of her blood – a remembrance of her virginity. Slowly he pulled out his fangs. Opening his eyes he watched the blood mix with the water then stream down her marvelous breast. Unable to resist he stuck out his long pink tongue and lapped up the blood until there was no more.

He threaded his fingers in her short hair and held her face against his collar bone. "A bit more receptive to my touch now, hmm? I got you at the perfect time Seras." He smiled when she shivered at her own name. "Your body's so fit and tight!" The hand on her ass went from cheek to cheek testing the resiliency of her flesh. "It will always be this beautiful – this _fuckable!_" He slid his thick thigh between hers and settled her on it then lifted his head to look down into her dazed eyes.

Seras opened her mouth but nothing came out but a low moan. She'd never understand why the act of him drinking her blood was so sexy! Looking up at him she saw his pleasure, not only from the smile on his lips but from the look in his eyes – eyes that had darkened with lust – for her!

Slowly she let one arm curve over his shoulder, her other hand went to his lips where a trace of her blood could be seen. It wasn't that she wasn't scared of him and this moment but she was too scared of it not happening – that this was just a dream! To know that she wanted him this badly, to wake up and have this be nothing but stray thoughts…! Seras was breathing hard and as tears came to her eyes, she pressed down against his hard thigh, feeling her sex open and greet him wetly.

"No dream, this is real." He rubbed his phallus against her stomach, the sensation making him fling back his head. "This is nice but wouldn't you like your first time to be in bed, Serassss?" Alucard looked through his yellow lenses then dipped his head to take her mouth.

"Mmm…" She tasted her own blood then him. Exotic was all she could think, nothing like her old boyfriends. Her master's kiss was…masterful. His tongue was so long it filled her entire mouth; it even swept the back of her throat. Seras sucked it and rode his thigh thoroughly enjoying being loved by her master.

_**Wrap your legs around me Seras.**_ He told her with his mind as he gripped her ass lifting her off her feet. Alucard moaned into her mouth as her open sex slid over him. He wanted her in a bed where he could press himself down into her young body. Later they would come back to the shower but he wanted her first time to be in bed.

Alucard concentrated and two more arms – black and full of eyes reached out to turn off the water and open the stall door. Walking with Seras wrapped around him was torture and temptation. His hard-on seemed to have a mind of its own – moving so that it rubbed all about her slick opening.

Seras opened her mouth a scream in her throat. It was so close to entering her. She found herself pressing closer and lifting her hips so that she could better feel his shaft.

A sexy chuckle erupted from Alucard. The virgin had turned wanton but then a vampire's sexual drive was that more intense than a humans and little Seras had been on edge for a while now. His smile was huge thinking about how many times she would cum with him inside her.

Walking to the bed, Alucard used his powers to turn out the lights then light two candles. Her bed was smaller than his own but he planned on staying close to her all night so the close confines would not bother them at all.

Seras could see everything he was doing yet she was detached from it all, focusing only on what her body was feeling. Those eyes, maybe fifty or so that had come from Alucard's body looked at her from every angle. It unnerved her as much as it gave her a thrill to know that he could see her body as she straddled his lean hips and the way her own hands clutched at him and dared to stroke the slick skin of his back.

Placing one knee on the bed, Alucard gently lowered his lovely burden. The lock around his waist was still tight so he stroked her rounded thighs. "You've got the softest damn skin Seras and I'm going touch every inch of it!" Finally she uncrossed her ankles and he gripped her behind the knees opening her to his gaze.

Shyly Seras tried to close herself from his gaze but he uttered the word no and she immediately stopped. He could clearly see what no woman could, did it please him?

_**Yes it does please me. You're very pink down here, like an exotic fruit. It deserves to be tasted don't you think? But those strawberry nipples are calling out to me as well. Where to start, where to start?**_

"Just do it! Do whatever, please Master! Don't tease me anymore!" Seras' hands took hold of his forearms and pulled herself up. Her lips latched onto his erect male nipple and she sucked then bit him. Seras felt joy to hear him roar in delight.

_**You asked for it little one!**_ Forcefully he pushed her backwards and covered her jutting breasts with his hands. He mauled her. _**So big for such a petite body! Maybe I'll sleep here from now on! **_Alucard opened his mouth and took in as much of her as he could. Soft, supple, taunt – was her breasts. He feasted on them, going from one to the other then using just his long tongue, flicked at the buds teasing her.

Seras knew she was being seduced by not only _a master but her master – _and she couldn't imagine anything better. Centuries worth of knowledge on how to love a woman and here she was benefiting from Alucard's long life. Her back bowed as she fed him her breasts. She heard a growl come from her own mouth as her hands pulled at his shoulders and back. Hair twisted between her fingers and she used it to pull his mouth to hers. "Take me, take me, take me!"

Alucard's laughter filled her head and the room. _**So impatient, I'll have to teach you control later but you're too tempting this way. I must get inside you Seras! **_He locked his hands on her shoulders until she lay flat on the bed. _**Watch me!**_ He waited until her eyes focused on him. Then he stroked down her collar bone, each breast was teased with long fingers. He spread his hands to frame her ribcage grinning as she yet again arched her pelvis showing him that empty place. That soft mound just above the red hair covering her sex, he tickled it. Over the tops of her thighs then circling under them and lifting, Alucard placed her ankles on his shoulders.

Seras lifted her head as he inched forward on his knees. She watched one long finger touch the very top of her slit and she jumped in fear. Had she wanted to stop, it was way too late. He barely touched her. The tip of his finger drew patterns in her wetness avoiding that nub standing out for his attention. "Master…Alucard…" Her hips lifted seeking.

"That sounds so sweet when you're like this – my name. You just made me harder if that's possible. Damn it has been a while since I've been this close to virgin." Alucard looked down to see a yellow halo around his distended penis. It bounced in its urgency to enter her, the tip shining with wetness. "Say my name again Seras…again…" His already deep voice deepened and he moved his fingers upwards.

"Al-u-carddddd…Ahhh…!" Feet braced on his shoulders, she lifted her hips as he stroked and pulled on her clit. "MASTER!" She rocked the bed with her movements as she came. The world was more than it was just one moment ago. The pleasure took her voice as her head flew back pressing hard into the bed. Only moans were able to escape her.

Alucard gripped her calf tightly. In this position Seras offered herself to his hungry mouth and he wasn't about to turn down the invitation.

Still lost in her first taste sexual pleasure, Seras cried out as her master's fingers left her then screamed as her body was invaded by his tongue. It surged into her, slithering about her insides. If possible she lifted her body even higher. It was weird. It was wonderful and she climaxed again around his tongue.

He found her taste intoxicating and Alucard drank deeply of her. His Police Girl was very snug and her tight muscles tried to restrict the movements of his tongue. _**Delightful! If I were alive you'd have killed me by now! **_Deep laughter. _**Oh my girl – this feeling! I cannot wait to be inside you!**_

Stars sparkled behind her lids as Seras brought her body back down to the bed. She felt weak, like she would never move again – that is until she felt the length of him pressing into her belly. A gasp left her as she felt his heat – if felt as if it were on fire and so hard! _That's going inside me?! _Her eyes popped open to meet his intense gaze.

"It is!" Alucard informed her before devouring her mouth. Black hair fell about them making the moment just that more intimate. He hummed deeply when her soft hands tentatively stroked down his back then became bolder clutching his ass and pressing him to her. _**Touch it! Just once, touch it before I enter you! **_It was a demand but of a different sort – it conveyed his need to her.

She felt a surge of power from that need. Usually and of course, he was her master in all ways but maybe here like this she was at least his equal. Still, even though she'd gotten used to that scalding rod on her belly, touching it was another thing. Very slowly her hand left the bunched muscles of his ass, over his hip. Her master lifted himself to allow her hand to get between them.

_**Do it! Hurry! Even my strength won't hold out for much longer! Seras! **_Alucard took her wrist and forced her hand closer. His fingers covered hers and together they wrapped around his shaft. "YES!" He shouted. Alucard showed her how to touch and stroke him.

"It's wet. Is this…?" Seras asked quietly but she knew. Along with him, she spread that wetness up and down, up and down. At some point she was doing it on her own with him moving in time with her hands. "Is it…good Alucard?" There was a teasing quality in her voice and she wondered at it.

His chuckle sounded in her head. _**Sure enough to tease me are you? Well let's see what you'll say after this! **_He jerked from her grip and quickly lifted her knees. Alucard waited for her eyes to meet his then together they watched him enter her.

His laughter and her scream echoed off the stone walls. Pleasure and pain. Triumph and surrender. Alucard took her as he would if he were offered a room full of virgins to feed on. Seras gave as she once did when people needed her help – whole heartedly.

* * *

**Alucard** slumped down heavily over Seras. His chest crushed her breasts and he slid down slightly so that his head could rest there. Glasses barely clinging to his face he saw a pert nipple. Tongue leaving his mouth he licked it warmly smiling when she moaned. _**Virgin no more – are you happy or sad Seras?**_

She couldn't talk yet, didn't really have a thought in her head. All that mattered right now was savoring this moment of life or rather death. Seras stroked his long dark hair, felt the urge to kiss him so lifted his face to do so and wiggled – he was still inside her sending a thrill up her spine.

_**Very, very satisfied. **_Alucard smiled._** Well if you liked that my pet – you're still a virgin in the many different ways of making love. Shall I introduce you to a few more this day? **_He lifted his head to look down at her.

This time it was Seras who laughed then reached up to remove his glasses. Awe of him had been there since she'd first seen him and it was there now but for wholly different reasons. Her hands roamed over his lean jaw, a finger touched on a fang and slipped into his mouth where he could nibble it and suck some of her blood. Her sex reacted and flexed around his hardness.

Not for the first time, she wondered what it would be like to suck his blood but she was not yet ready to be free of him, maybe she never would. "Yes Master Alucard – teach me!" Her smile was wide and their sexy satisfied laughter accompanied them into the next round of sex play.

* * *

**Integra **waited in her office for her two vampires. They were late. She could expect this from Alucard who liked to test her patience but not Victoria who acted still so much like a human. Her finger was just inches away from the intercom when Victoria hurriedly entered the room. Integra blinked.

Victoria looked flushed if that were possible for a vampire. Her hair was a bit messy too. As the girl came to a stop before her, she appeared to be embarrassed about something.

"Sorry Sir. I was…I overslept!" A half smile appeared on her face before she succeeded in hiding it and standing at attention.

"Overslept? Since when do vampires sleep that much?" Integra asked suspiciously. "Never mind. Alucard! You know I don't like to be kept waiting!" She sat back in her chair crossing her shapely legs speaking to the room at large.

"Is that right? You must have picked that up from Sir Hellsing Police Girl – that impatience!" Chuckling he stepped from a far wall. Shocking his very proper master, he appeared before her not quite dressed. "Maybe I should have arrived naked? Would you have enjoyed that?" Sex dripped from his tone.

Integra's mouth opened then closed then repeated the process. It wasn't that he showed any skin but that he always appeared before her ready to conduct business. Never had she noticed how tight his breeches were or how his shirt defined the muscles beneath it. His tie was hanging undone, long red coat over his arm, hat in hand. "Alucard?" She wondered if something was wrong.

"Just a moment Integra. Police Girl, a hand please." He looked over the rims of his glasses at her. He chuckled to see her react to the inflection he put on the word hand. 

Stopping before her, Alucard held onto her hips and stared at Seras the whole time she was tying his tie. "Wonderful." He softly when she'd finished. With a flourish he whipped back his long hair, settled his hat low over his face and continued with style in putting on his coat. Now fully dressed, he walked around the desk and settled on it, closely by Integra. "You wanted me master?"

There was a giggle from Seras and she quickly covered her mouth but not before gaining the attention of both her vampire and human masters. Alucard was deliberately alluding to their night together.

Sir Integra looked from one to the other. _Had they…but it's been so long since he turned her? Why now?_ She frowned. _Alucard and Victoria having sex – now why does that bother me?_ She cut her eyes to him and slowly ran her eyes from the top of his hat down to the toe of his boot. Integra mostly thought of Alucard as her right hand in making the family business as a success but this little interchange had her thinking of him as a man.

"It shouldn't." Alucard said reading her thoughts. He leaned close and adjusted her tie above her plump breasts. "I'm yours to command…Master Integra." His long fingers traced a pattern over one breast before bringing his hand back to his lap close to his crotch. Alucard smiled to see gaze rest there.

"Umm, Sir Integra? Tonight's work?" Boldly Seras stepped forward interrupting the sexual tension between her masters. She just gotten out of bed with him and she sure as hell wasn't ready to share him!

That had Alucard laughing out loud and standing to join her. He placed his hand on the small of her back. "No worries Seras, I don't think she would have me in her bed!"

Another shock - hearing him call Victoria by her name. Integra blinked. _Maybe not in my bed but somewhere else…standing maybe…! _Gasping she stood and walked to look out the window as Alucard let out another bark of laughter. Tamping down her sexual feelings she told them what they had to do tonight.

"I don't suppose it will take you long since, I'm sure the two of you have plans for the rest of the night." Integra said dryly not looking at them.

"Indeed. Please have Walter provide us with some extra blood – to keep up our strength!" Alucard taunted and escorted Seras to the door. He was going to walk out with her inside of just disappearing through a wall.

_**So you want to be taken standing up? Shall I bend you over your desk Master?**_ Alucard spoke into Integra's mind, a parting shot as well as an offer to keep her thinking about him. He was a happy vampire. He had his sexy new servant and he was tempting his staid human master. _Maybe I'll have her too one day! One will be my plaything and I could be the other's. Who said there was no fun or sex after death! _The mansion rang with his satisfied male laughter.


End file.
